I Cried Out
by TheModernSherlock
Summary: I cried out with no reply, And I can't feel you by my side... Warning: Character's death


_A/N: Just a quick author's note(I'll have a proper one at the bottom). First thing is that I wrote this fanfiction while listening to the song 'Never Alone' by Barlowgirl and suggest you read it while listening to it(or if you can't read and listen to music at the same time, listen to the song before you read it). Music really helps create the mood._

_Warning: Character's death however I suck at writing sad stories._

_..._

I looked down at my hands, they were sweaty, sweatier then they had ever been. I knew he would know, the second I walked into the room he would use his deduction magic and see straight through me.

That I was a dead man.

Dying slowly.

I reached out and grabbed the door knob, It felt so cold in my hands, almost as if it was screaming at me to turn around and run.

No, I couldn't run, I had to tell him, and I had to do it now.

I took a breath and it felt like that would be the last, any breath could be my last.

I turned the knob, my hands were shaking however they quickly froze when the door creeked open.

There he was.

Sherlock.

I barely had enough time to hide my stumble when he turned around.

"John, perfect timing, we have another case," He as he tied his navy scarf neatly around his neck and threw his coat on.

I didn't move. I didn't know how to, it was like I was in a nightmare and I was glued to the floor, stuck in slow motion.

He jumped past me ran down the stairs.

"Hurry up John," He shouted back as he opened the front door, "or else we'll both die of old age."

After a few seconds Sherlock retraced his steps back to where I stood in silence.

"John, are you alright?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I tried again but the fact that I was about to break down into tears stopped me from speaking. The last thing that I was ever going to do would be cry infront of Sherlock.

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak however his phone started to ring right on cue. Without hesitation he answered it.

"Sherlock Holmes," He said.

There was a brief moment of silence before he answered.

"Of course, we will be there right away." He said as he hung up and smiled.

"I love a good case." He said to himself as he ran out the door.

And I was left there, shattered.

...

I got out of the cab and looked out at the crime scene. It was cold, dark and foggy just like my emotions.

It took Sherlock five minutes before he called me and gave me direction to the crime scene which was near a lake.

I still couldn't believe he had left me there, at 221B Baker's street.

I don't know what I was expecting, maybe that he might care to know that I was dying.

Of course he doesn't care, he's a sociopath.

...

I swallowed the horror of the scene before me, I was in total shock.

There lying sprawled out on the grass lifeless was Sally, and next to her was Sherlock, looking at her carefully, using deduction to figure out the cause of death.

His face showed no sorrow, no feelings even though someone we once knew had been killed.

"I don't believe you!" I shouted at him as I marched over to where he was.

"Be quiet John," He said as he looked around the area.

"Excuse me?" I shouted. "Sally's dead! Don't you care?"

He ignored me as he stood up.

"Something's wrong," He whispered to himself.

"Yes, you are!" I exclaimed. He finally turned his attention to me.

"John will you shut up!" He said before looking back at Sally.

"No."

He paused from his work and looked me in the eye, as if he was shocked that I disobeyed him.

"What?" He asked, his normally rich voice sounded sour.

"I will not shut up! I guess I should have expected it though, the famous socipath, I don't know what I was thinking, I though you would care! I guess I was wrong though, if that was my body instead of Sally's nothing would be different-

"John!" Sherlock screamed at me.

I felt it before I saw it. I didn't even need to turn around to know what was there.

Someone with a gun had just shot me.

A huge pain throbbed my head and I felt as if my stomach was being ripped apart. I felt blood in my mouth and saw blood in my hand as I weakly tumbled onto the floor.

Without hesitation there was a gun in Sherlock's hand and another shriek of pain cried out when the trigger was pulled and the shot was fired.

In seconds Sherlock had dropped the gun and was at my side. He placed my head gently in his lap and I could feel him shaking all over, his skin was so pale in the moonlight.

"John," He choked sadly, the tone in his voice was almost as if he was trying not to cry, but I knew that was not the case.

"Why did you kill the man who shot me?" I said to him. It was taking all my strenght to say those words to him.

"He shot you John! Of course I had to kill him-

"I wish you hadn't."

Sherlock grabbed my hand. They were so cold, even colder then the door knob on 221B Baker's street.

I guess I would never see 221B Baker's street again.

"Why?"

"Because, once you're dead, that's it, the pain strikes you hard but it's gone as soon as you're dead. Imagine him having to live with the fact that he killed innocent people. The guilt would eat him alive, and no matter what he could have done, the pain would never go away."

I took a deep breath in as I felt blood trickle out of my mouth.

He was silent, too silent.

I didn't want him to be silent in my last moments. I wanted to his voice.

"I was dying anyway," I said to start a conversation. I coughed and Sherlock's hand pinched mine.

"What?" He asked. "No, I'm sure with the right medical treatment-

"You knew," I said cutting him off.

Of course he knew, this was Sherlock Holmes.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "I just wished you would show some concern-

"No John, open you're eyes!" He shouted at me as he shook me. My eyes fluttered open.

"Jeez Sherlock can't you let me go in peace?" I said as a joke but his face was so serious.

"No! I won't let you go, I can't let you go, you're all I have, you're all I've ever had!" He shouted at me. I saw a tear run down his face.

"You can't die! I won't let you!"

I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder.

He cared.

He actually cared about me. All this time somewhere deep down, I was scared that I meant nothing to him.

I wasn't scared anymore.

"We haven't done all the things that we were going to do, what about the case about the missing hat John, you wanted to do that-

"Sherlock," I said with a smile. "You have to let me go."

"No, I can't do this," Sherlock said as he pinched my hand harder. "I won't let you die!"

"Shut up Sherlock," I whispered to him as I watched moan and cry.

"Wow the sociopath crying over me, I feel honoured."

I felt my breathing slow.

Oh god this was it, this was my finale moment.

His angelic face became a blur, I felt my own tears blink from my eyes, they were so heavy I knew that once I shut them I wouldn't be able to lift them open again.

I released my grip on Sherlock's hand but he grabs harder. I feel him move, he's cradling me in his arms, rocking backwards and forwards. It reminds me of when I was a a baby, just being born.

Now here I am.

About to die.

The world fades before me, I say goodbye to the trees, the sky, the moon as my eyes close. Just before the darkness greets me I hear the finale words, the finale words that I'll ever hear, the finale words that'll have meaning in my life.

"I don't want you to go."

...

_See I told you it was a horribly written story._

_I wrote this quickly and when I was bored(maybe Sherlock should write fanfiction when he has nothing to do)._

_I haven't read through it because it's so bad so if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know._

_Yes I know, I'll write a happy story when I get time :)_

_Anyway did you listen to the song, I was thinking the song was more from Sherlock's pov after John had died(maybe I'll write another chapter to see how Sherlock's doing..._

_Maybe not.)_

_TheModernSherlock~3_


End file.
